


The Call

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Justin Hammer/Reader (Thirsty series) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Justin Hammer + prompts: “Here, take my coat.” & “After you, my dear”*This story is a sequel to my fic"Thirsty", you can read it =>HERE(warning: it's SMUTTY)
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Reader
Series: Justin Hammer/Reader (Thirsty series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838752
Kudos: 4





	The Call

You groaned, burying your face into the pillow as the sound of ringtone woke you up. Why the hell do you always forget to turn the sound off when you go to bed after the night shift? On the other hand your friends and family know that it’s better not to disturb you until 3 or 4 pm at least when you work night shifts. What if it’s something serious? Grunting, you reached the phone and glanced at the display. The number was unknown. Well, fuck it. You switched off the sound and turned to the other side.

* * *

When you woke up in a couple of hours and stood in the bathroom brushing your teeth, a sudden thought crossed your mind - what if that was _him_?.. Immediately you chased the thought away, laughing at yourself. No, it couldn’t be him. Why would Justin Hammer call you anyway? It was just a one night stand, that’s it. It was actually nice of him to ask for your number so that you didn’t feel awkward and slutty after what happened. But you didn’t cherish any illusions on his account. It was just sex. A good one for sure, but nothing more than that.

You weren’t proud of what you’ve done, because you always thought mixing work with sex was never a good idea. You didn’t always work in this prestigious restaurant; it took years of hard work to get there. Before you got this job, there were a lot of other places, many of them much more deliberate. When you were younger there were plenty of opportunities to mess with someone who flirted with you at the counter, but you kept following your rule - not mixing work with men. Apparently this serious attitude helped you to actually achieve something and leave behind those backstreet boozers you used to work in.

And then that private party at Justin Hammer’s place happened, and you lost it. You lost it for his charm, his weird magnetism… But well, water under the bridge.

Of course you couldn’t help thinking of him from time to time. About his cunning green eyes, smiling through the glasses, his slightly hoarse voice, perfect hair and soft lips… When you started thinking of his hands on your hips and his strong arms lifting you up to sit on the counter facing him, you stopped yourself. Anyway, it’s been almost 3 weeks since the party. He’s most definitely not going to call.

You shook your head and kept getting ready for another working night.

* * *

Work wasn’t very hard tonight. A few couples that mostly preferred wine or champagne rather than cocktails; a bunch of mojitos and shots for a company of friends celebrating something; a cappuccino for a serious woman with a laptop. Nothing too overwhelming. You were busy wiping the glasses when Frank, the trainee you worked with suddenly jumped from his stool and gave you a dig in the ribs.

\- Dude, what the hell? - You muttered.

\- Look who’s there! - He whispered excitedly. You followed his gaze and froze for a split second - it was Justin Hammer himself.

\- Hello there, Miss y/n, - he said with a polite smile as he reached the counter.

\- What… Are you doing here? -You blurted out, and immediately regretted it - you were at work and must treat him like any other customer. After all, maybe he’s just here for a drink, not for you…

\- Well, since you didn’t answer my calls I figured I could pay you a visit, - he smirked.

You couldn’t believe your ears. Just a few hours back you had a thought that it could be him, but you found it ridiculous… Yet there he was.

\- Oh I… Didn’t mean to ignore you. I was just sleeping after the night shift and didn’t hear my phone.

\- Really? Well you could call back.

\- The number was unknown. I had no idea it was you.

\- Oh, right. Well, you can save it now.

The situation was becoming awkward, especially in presence of Frank, who was silently enjoying the show.

\- Okay. So… Maybe you want to order something, since you’re here? - You asked, decided to get back to being professional.

\- Actually, I was wondering if you could leave a little earlier… I see you don’t have too many customers tonight, huh?

\- Uh… - You looked around hesitantly, caught Frank’s exited gaze that told you “go for it”.

\- Mr. Hammer! What a nice surprise to see you! - You suddenly heard your boss approaching. - Heard you enjoyed the services we provided for your party.

\- Yes, I sure did enjoyed very much, - Hammer smiled brightly, shaking your boss’ hand. - But uh, you see… Miss y/n promised to show me how to prepare one particular cocktail, and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind me stealing her a bit earlier tonight…

\- Oh… - your boss looked around as well, then looked back at you and nodded. - I guess I’m fine with that. Pretty sure Frank will manage alone tonight, he’s a smart kid. Right, Frankie?

\- Sure! - Frank replied willingly, smiling at you.

\- Then you’re free for tonight, y/n. I’ll see you tomorrow.

\- Alright, uh… - You looked hesitant, and the whole situation was like your boss just giving you to him. Not that you mind Justin’s company, but… - Give me a second then, I’ll grab my stuff…

It felt really awkward walking out of the restaurant together with Justin Hammer.

\- _**After you, my dear**_ , - he said with a content smile, holding the door for you like a gentleman.

* * *

\- Hey, it’s a lovely night, - Justin said as you got outside. - Shall we walk a little?

\- Yeah, sure…

You walked in silence for a little while.

\- Hey, you look a bit tense… Maybe you’re cold? _**Here, take my coat.**_

You weren’t cold, but you didn’t protest when he gently placed the coat over your shoulders. You were just trying to figure out how to tell him what exactly made you feel uncomfortable.

\- Look, Justin, - you finally said. - I’ll be honest with you, okay? I… don’t really think it’s right that you dragged me from work like that.

\- I thought it was romantic in a way, - Hammer frowned.

\- Yeah, well… You didn’t even ask if I wanted to go with you.

\- You didn’t? - He cocked an eyebrow.

\- I… Didn’t say that! I… Just don’t want you to think I’m some kind of a toy you can get anytime you want.

Once you said it out loud, you immediately bit your tongue, realizing how rude it actually sounded. Justin stopped and turned to look you in the eye.

\- What are you saying, kitten? I never thought of you this way.

You felt your cheeks burning at his words and the look in his eyes.

\- I’m sorry… - You mumbled. - I didn’t mean to insult you or something. It was just… So sudden. I… didn’t even expect you to call me after that night…

\- I asked for your number, didn’t I? - He reached out, letting his knuckles brush against your cheekbone. - Should’ve called you earlier, but I was terribly busy. I kept thinking of you though.

\- You did?.. - You didn’t know you could blush even more than you already did.

\- Why is that so surprising?

\- Well uh… You’re Justin Hammer, I’m a random bartender, - you shrugged.

\- I don’t think you’re that random. I read your resume before hiring you, and I think you’re very determined and hardworking. You earned a great reputation by yourself, and I respect that. Not to mention you’re a beautiful woman I’m obviously attracted to, - he chuckled. - I’d really love to get to know you better, y/n. Do you wanna get to know me too?

He sounded honest after all; at least you really wanted to trust him. It’s weird to begin the relationship with the sex on the bar counter. But who said it couldn’t work out?

\- Yeah, I think I do, - you smiled, finally relaxing.

\- Good. So uh… I bet you’re hungry after work, huh? What place would you prefer? French? Italian? Japanese maybe?..

\- Hmm… How about keeping things simple? - You smirked as you nodded at a small yet cozy diner across the road. - Don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I feel like I had enough luxury at work. Plus they make pretty awesome pancakes in this place.

\- Pancakes sound nice. I’m totally in, - Justin grinned.

And just like that, you felt like something new and exciting was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Justin Hammer is not really "my" character to write, but this series might be continued if I suddenly get inspired.


End file.
